


Unnaturally Expressive

by SuperMarvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: At least for a bit, Avengers - Freeform, Lokitty, M/M, Possibly all of the Avengers show up in this, Possibly will become Hurt/Comfort, Still bad at tagging, cat!Loki, sorry/not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMarvel/pseuds/SuperMarvel
Summary: When running from Asgard and Thanos, Loki finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place, and with no other choice he shifts into a cat. But in doing so he becomes stuck for a while as he slowly regains his magic, and while waiting he ends up in the care of no other than Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

Bright bursts of green, gold, and pink illuminated the dark dank ally way Loki had found himself stumbling into after the most recent teleport, the Enchantress and her sidekick Skurge hot on his tail. The magic they cast at each other barely being deflected or dodged as Loki slowly finds himself nearly backed into a wall. On a normal day, Amora and Skurge wouldn’t have been that much of an issue for him, but considering he’s been on the run for the last month as far as he can tell. Escaping Asgard had taken a lot of planning and strength on his end, and once out he had to keep on the move to stay out of Heimdals sight and Thanos’ grasp, he barely had time to stop for rest and eat. 

Feeling his energy and strength waning, he sent a bright poisonous green ball of living fire at Amora, catching the bottom of her dress on fire as she barely manage to dodge the brunt of it. Feeling faint amusement as he hears her screeching at Skurge to put out the fire on her dress, he summons uo the last dregs of his magic and using it to shift for the first time in many years. Not thinking of any specific animal, just repeatedly thinking something small, something that is fairly noticeable.

When the tingling left his limbs, one more of which had grown he noticed, Loki cracked open one eye to look around and see what was happening. At nearly eyelevel around him, he sees trash and a metal receptibale that seems to be full of it too, it also appears to be up on wheels and it looks just tall enough for this form to slide underneath and be completely obscured. So with one last look at Amora, he darted underneath as quickly as his new limbs would allow him. 

Staying still and listening for Amora to realize he disappeared, the unnatural small of the living fire making his now sensitive nose twitch in annoyance along with the sickly sweet smell of rotting garbage. A shuffle of feet near where he's hiding breaks him out of his thoughts, crouching down as far as he can get he watches as she shuffles past, an angry scream nearly has him bursting out of his skin as she throws a ball of pure energy at a pile of trash on the other side of the ally when she realizes that Loki has disappeared on her. 

After a moment he hears her talking to Skurge before he feels the magic in the air as she teleports them away from there, but even so Loki doesn’t climb out from under the dumpster. He fights the urge to sleep and move, sitting there well past dawn and into the after noon, but soon his body can take no more, he needs rest badly and will need to find some form of shelter later but for now this will have to do. 

Following his new body's natural instinct, he curls up around himself for warmth and comfort, the bushy tail brush against his face telling him what he was guessing is true, he turned himself into a cat. With a deep sigh, Loki’s eyes drift shut and he is soon dead to the world around him.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud scraping/ banging noise woke him next, his cat instincts nearly send him sprinting out and away from his somewhat shelter. Just managing to stop himself, he goes very still his ears flick in all directions to locate the noise, as there is nothing he can see from underneath the dumpster. A bunch of colorful and strange curses above him tells him whomever/ whatever woke him is in the bin above him.  
Thinking quickly, he takes a quick assessment of himself and finds what he figured he would. A very dirty, very scrawny body, with black fur. And so he creeps out from under the dumpster cautiously, trying to see who caused the noise and also look as small and pitiful as he can manage.  
‘Not like it’s hard,’ he thinks to himself, ‘This form is weak, even by mortal standards, on top of the fact that I’m now covered in midgardian filth.’  
Finding a pile of somewhat steady looking boxes beside the dumpster, he carefully climbs up to the edge to peer down into it. Stomach twisting from surprise, he finds himself nearly face to face with one of the Avengers, Ironman in fact, though the eyes on the helmet are no longer glowing and there are bad scorch marks and goudges all over the metal armor. Even so Loki knows that the man inside is still alive by the curses still coming forth even if they are muffled. But the weirdest thing to Loki, other than the obvious, is the fact that the bright blue light in the chest peice is seemingly duller and seems to flicker a bit before going steady again randomly.  
Climbing carefully down into the dumpster, he works his way around Starks helmet covered head. He can hear the man inside becoming slowly more and more panicked as he doesnt get a reply from his team mates and whomever Jarvis is. With a slight sense of trepidation, Loki crouches down beside his head, staring intently to see if there's anyway for him to use his paws to push of grab something that will have the faceplate open up.  
When he doesn't spot anything that looks out of place, and though he hasn’t regained much back, he reaches out with his magic to feel the outside of the helmet to find a spot that would trigger something. A slight difference in one of the groves on the opposite side Loki is currently sitting on might be what he’s looking for, so he gets up and wanders over, all the while watching the suits hand for any sudden movement. But it seems with the suit having very minimal power Stark can’t move it much at all on his own.  
Once on the other side, Loki again crouches down beside the helmet, and to keep up some form of pretences he drags his claws down the side of the helmet. Feeling a degree of satisfaction when he notices that stark has stopped breathing once he started, he suppresses a smirk from showing up on his face. Finally allowing his claw to go into the right grove, he drags it along a little harder than before. The feeling of it catching still catches him by surprise it hurt more than he expected, he yanked his claw down and back towards him with a small hiss.  
He sits up taller as he watches the face plate slide up and the clammy flushed face of Stark appears. He watches somewhat curiously as Stark takes a few quick deep breaths the calm himself down, then he decides to climb up onto Stark's chest with all the arrogance of a cat, and himself because who is he kidding? Seeing Stark start at him doing so has Loki almost purring from happiness, then Stark moves his head as much as he can and meets Loki’s eyes.  
“Oh sweet fuck,” Stark says to himself, “it’s just a cat, not one of those creepy ass alien lizards we've been fighting all day.”  
Loki just cocks his head to the side and lets out a soft “Mrew?”  
Stark just laughs a little and puts his head back down, and loki settles down farther to be more comfortable on his perch. For a moment it doesn’t seem like anything is going to happen farther, as Stark’s eyes seem to be a million miles away as he tries to find a way out of his current situation.  
“Ya know, I would pet you if I could,” Stark says, looking back at Loki in time to see the slight grimace on his face before he manages to clear it back into neutral. “But seeing as I'm stuck in this suit until Jarvis or one of the team manages to find me, and who knows how long that’ll be honestly.”  
Loki just stares for moment, then deciding to ignore the mortal underneath him, he closes his eyes and pretends to sleep. But it doesn’t feel like much longer when he starts to hear people calling for Stark. And then jumps a little when Stark seems to yell straight into his ear when calling out for the others.   
“I guess it didn’t take long at all,” Stark says,” now, what should I do with you, green eyes?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching points of view! Tony!pov for now

This really was the last place he wanted to be at the moment, he was tired and hungover, and his stomach hasn't shut up in the last half hour of flight inside his suit. Ending his 3 day work benge in the lab, modifying the suit and giving Jarvis new a new upgrade that might help defend the tower from magical attacks, then downing nearly an entire bottle of his best scotch, yeah not his best move. But when the blaring alarms calling for the avengers to assemble not even 4 hours after he finally passed out, he forced himself out of bed and into his undersuit before wandering somewhat bleary eyed towards the balcony where Jarvis already had the motors running to assemble the suit around him once he set on the landing pad.  
“There’s a cup of coffee waiting and ready for you on the bar, sir” Jarvis intones when he’s nearly at the doors leading out.  
“You’re the best, J” Tony says as he grabs what is in his opinion the nectar of the gods, no matter what some people might say, looking at you Bruce.  
Downing the mug in three quick burning gulps, he sets it down quickly then walks quickly out the doors onto the landing pad. As efficient as ever, Jarvis has the suit assembled on him in less than 20 seconds, and not a moment later he literally steps right off the edge of the building, adrenaline pumping in his veins as he shoots back up into the sky with only two stories before he’d have hit the ground.  
Giving a whoop of joy as he streaks across the manhattan skyline, he orders Jarvis to open the comms to the quinjet, where the rest of the team is already mostly to the fight already.  
“What exactly are we facing today, Cap?”   
“So far it doesn’t seem like anything extremely serious, a new villian showed up near south avenue, threatening to open some kind of rift to pull some creatures through when he didn’t get his way. When people just started laughing at him, he did as he said he would, and pulled some big lizards out of nowhere, and there's at least 3 of them heading in opposite directions.”  
Jarvis pulls up the video feed that has already made its way onto the internet up onto the hud, and it shows some form of lizard like creature just as Cap had said. Honestly to him it looked like Godzilla had a baby with Velociraptor, to a degree anyway, the biggest of the three was nearly two stories tall but Thor and the hulk seem to be dealing with it just fine at the moment. The second was probably around 8 or 9 feet tall, but with tougher than you would think skin, as all the arrows Hawkeye was shooting was doing barely any damage to it, but Cap's shield seemed to daze it when it bounced of its head.  
“You said there were 3 of these guys?” Tony asks over the comms.  
“The third one slipped away when Hawkeye, Captain, and I were backing this one away from the civilians. Get higher and see if you can find it, but be careful it's smaller than the other two but a lot faster.” Nat says in between yelling at people to get back while trying to keep a good eye on both fights to see where she might be able to help best.  
With a quick scan of the two on the ground, he sends extra power to the thrusters, shooting up above the surrounding buildings, sweeping in ever wider circles. The Scanners on the suit running full power trying to find it, and nearly 4 blocks away and no sign of it, he sank lower closer to the ground than he was before. Flying near the rooftops makes his view more limited but hopefully being closer to the ground will allow his to actually find the nasty little bugger.   
It really shouldn’t be that much of a surprise, when he turns around the corner of the building, that he feels a sudden amount of weight land on his back. He can feel the suit tearing under the things claws as it tries to rip its way inside. Flipping over quickly he tries to dislodge it but it just holds on even tighter and using surprisingly nimble forelegs crawls from his back to his chest, leaving deep gashes in the metal. He’ll deny it if someone claims he did so but he did let out a bit of a scream when it started blowing fire at his face even though he knew he was perfectly safe inside of the suit considering he can’t even feel the heat of the fire.  
“Shut it, legolas” He grumbles into the comms at the bark of laughter coming from Clint. “Why didn’t you forewarn me that these fuckers can breathe fire?!”  
“Because these two haven’t yet, and we didn’t know that it could!” Cap exclaims, slightly out of breath.  
‘Great’, he thinks to himself, ‘just what I need today, and this suit was newly painted too!’ Moving one hand quickly he grabs the thing around the neck, the other firing off a repulsor blast, which flings the creature off and away from him. But when it hits the side of a building its powerful claws stop it from falling any further, and it turns it head to find him again, and he only has a moments notice for when it tenses its hind legs and jumps up at him, clamping its powerful jaws around one of the boots. Its razor sharp teeth must of severed something important because he starts dropping much quicker then he wants to be.  
“Power at 45%, sir,” Jarvis states, “And the left boot is no longer operational, I recommend getting rid of the creature, and finding a suitable landing space quickly”  
Aiming both palm repulsters at the creature trying to find a way to climb up his leg, he fires with as much power as he’s willing to spare at the moment. But as he only has one boot working it sends him flipping through the air uncontrollably before he lands with an uncomfortable screeching noise and a bang. Cursing enough to turn Cap completely red, he tells jarvis to send a message to the group that he’s down and several blocks away from them with no clue where the creature went.


	4. Chapter 4

When he gets no reply from Jarvis he curses some more, realizing that the suit had completely died on him and all he can see now is through the small eye slits on the suit as the hub is no longer working. Trying to lift his arms to get the faceplate of at least shows him that there was more damage than he thought. One arm is bent in a weird way, and while not really all that painful, it is uncomfortable and shows that part of the elbow joint in the suit is bent wrong because he can’t move the arm at all. And the other arm, while not seeming damaged at all, still won’t move much and when he tries to lift it what he feels he can he starts to feel the piercing burn of something tearing in his forearm.  
Freezing in place, he hears a soft thump of something jumping up on the edge of whatever it is he landed on. Cursing his luck, and at Jarvis to answer him, he uses his limited head mobility to try and see whatever it was. Not being able to see anything should calm him down, considering while that lizard creature was smaller than its brethren it would still be big enough to see even from his stuck position on his back. Heart beating quickly, and perspiration beading his brow, he waits in tense fear, still muttering to himself. He nearly jumps straight out of his skin when he hears claws running down the side of his helmet, and he freezes entirely, not even breathing as it gets louder and louder. Suddenly there's a faint hiss near his ear and a click as the claws that were running down the side of his head pull away while also, by some stupid chance, pulled the small mechanism that causes the face plate to open.  
Breathing hard for a minute, eyes squinting at the sudden burst of light, he starts when he feels a slight weight settle onto his chest. Looking down he sighs in relief that it’s not that lizard creature again.  
“Oh sweet fuck,” He says somewhat breathy still, “it’s just a cat, not one of those creepy ass lizard we’ve been fighting all day.”  
The cat just looks at him and tilts his head to the side a little giving hims a soft “mrew?”. It has unnaturally bright green eyes, and fluffy black fur that looks like it could be really soft if it wasn’t for the fact that it was covered is nasty shit and looking like its missed a meal or 12.   
He just laughs a little and puts his head back down, wondering how long he's going to be stuck here, hopefully it’s not long as his arms are really starting to cramp up like this.  
“Ya know, I would pet you if I could,” Tony says, looking back down at the cat on his chest just in time to see the slight grimace on its face before it manages to clear it back to relaxed. “But seeing as I'm stuck in this suit until Jarvis or one of the team manages to find me, and who knows how long that’ll be honestly.”  
The cat just looks at him like its bored, before its eyes slip shut and it seems to fall asleep. He just watches it for a bit, thinking both that that really can’t be the most comfortable place to sleep and wondering if all cats are as expressive as this one seems to be. After what feels like forever to him he starts hearing the others calling out for him.  
“DOWN HERE, CAP!” He yells, feelinging somewhat sorry when he sees the cat on his chest jump from the sudden noise in its ears. Addressing the cat he says “I guess that didn’t take long at all, now, what should I do with you, Green Eyes?”  
He gets the feeling if the cat could it would be rolling its eyes as hard as it could right now, so he just smiles cheekily at it. And when cap comes running down the ally way towards him just to skid to a stop near by, looking confused for a moment.  
“Why do you have a cat on your chest?” Steve asks, with a slight frown on his lips.  
“What? Don't like my new friend Green Eyes, here, Cap?” Tony says jokingly, shrugging as much as he can in the suit even though he knows Steve can’t see it. “By the way, if Bruce has dehulked, you may want him to come over here, there’s something stabbing my right forearm.”  
Sighing in exasperation, he sends a message down the comms to Natasha and Clint to bring Dr. Banner to his location.


	5. Chapter 5

It only takes a few minutes, but you can hear the engine of the quinjet as its set down on the open part of the road at the entrance to the ally way. He can hear the quick shuffle of feet as Bruce makes his way down the alleyway, Clint, Natasha, and Thor following not far behind.  
“Can you move anything other than your head at the moment?” Bruce asks the moment he’s in ear shot.  
“I can wiggle all ten fingers and all ten toes, but in the one arm the suits joints are bent in weird angles so it wont move, and there's something stabbing the other one.” Tony starts, “The suit doesn’t have much if any power left so the legs are practically dead weight so i can’t lift either of them but they feel fine.”  
“Thor, Steve, I’m going to need you guys to carefully lift him out of there.” Bruce says, before sighing and reaching in to grab the cat laying on top of Tony. But when his hands are less than a foot away, the cat suddenly arches its back and started hissing viciously.  
“Hey, hey, Green Eyes, your alright, Bruce won’t hurt you” Tony says as soothingly as he can manage. The cat just gave him a look that spoke volumes on how much it didn’t believe him, then got up on his own and walked off Tony to sit near the edge of the dumpster. Back against the wall where it could see all that’s going on.  
Steve and Thor just looked at eachother then shrugged, moving around to either side of Tony and each grabbing a arm and a shoulder. Being as careful as they could they lifted him up and out of the dumpster, setting him down on his feet so he could lean back against the wall. Tony then told them where and how to spring the manual openings on the shoulder and chest pieces. Then the arms just slowly were pulled off with a little wiggling on his part, and a burst of pain as the arm that was stabbed dragged along the inside of the arm piece.  
Then Bruce grabbed his arm, lifting it to examine it, and to distract himself from it he held out his free hand, trying to get the cat to come closer to him so he can try to pet it. But it just stares at him like it thinks he’s an idiot, not moving an inch, eyes flitting from person to person, pupils barely there slits from fear.  
“It appears to be just a flesh wound, no nicks to any veins or arteries, but we should get you to the medical bay in the tower so they can make sure I didn’t miss anything.” Bruce says, as he lets go of Tony’s arm to crouch down and grab some gauze and pads out of the bag at his feet.  
“This may sting a little,” He says as he brushes an alcohol pad over the affected area before wrapping it tightly with the pad and gauze. “To be on the safe side this will probably need stitches, so no, you can’t get out of going to the med bay.”  
“But, Brucie Bear!” Tony starts just to be cut off with a look from Bruce, he just fake huffs a little even though they all know that it’s mostly a front. When he looks back at the rest of the group, he sees that Steve and Thor have already put most of the pieces of the suit onto the quinjet. The only piece left is the arm that was bent out of shape, so he picks it up and twists it around in his hands, looking for exactly how it broke, but it looks like he’ll need the help of Jarvis for it so he just tucks it under one arm for now.  
Bruce has already packed up his bag of stuff, and is heading towards the quinjet, but Tony can tell what he really needs at the moment is food and then sleep to recover from his most recent bought as the Hulk. The rest of the team is already in the jet, Natasha and Steve preparing for lift off to head back to the tower. But Tony doesn’t head that way just yet, he turns back towards the dumpster, stopping near the edge while the cat watches him carefully.  
“Hey there Green Eyes,” He says softly, not really sure what he’s doing as he’s never had a pet before nor had he really wanted one, but even so he feels a pull of sorts towards this cat. Maybe it’s because it unknowingly helped him open the faceplate, or maybe because he feels there’s something curious about those unnaturally expressive green eyes it has. Either way, he reaches out a had towards it slowly, palm up, stopping when it’s only a scant few inches away from the cat. Slowly, ever so slowly, it leans forward sniffing the tip of his fingers. Seeming alright with whatever its setting for, it rubs its head against his palm. Grinning slightly he scratches under its head a moment, then stepping slowly closer trying not to spook it. He brings the other hand up and, under the cats ever watchful eyes, starts petting the back of its head in long slow strokes. Though it seems hesitant, he can feel a faint rumble running through it as it starts purring, growing louder as it relaxes under his touch.  
He can hear the others becoming impatient behind him, ready to go home and find something to eat, but he can’t find it in himself to leave the cat just yet. Deciding to risk it, he sweeps a hand under its chest, lifting it quickly and pressing it against his chest as the other comes around to stabilize its back legs. The purring stops immediately, and the cat tenses, its nails digging hard into his arm.  
“Shh, Shh, it's alright Green Eyes,” he says as softly and soothingly as he can, “ No one's going to hurt you… we’re just going to go back to my toward and get you cleaned up and some food in your belly.”  
His hand never stops moving in what he hopes is soothing circles on its side, and while tense the cat stops trying to escape his arms quite as hard. Its poison green glare is staring at him, clearly unhappy with this current plan. Tony just chuckles lightly, then he turns back to the quinjet before climbing up inside, ready to go home. Everyone in the jet looks at him like he grew a second head, but he just ignores them for now as he keeps trying to keep the cat in his arms calm during take off, then during the 5 minute flight back to the tower.  
Once there he quickly heads to the main elevator, yelling over his shoulder to Bruce that he’d meet him in the med bay in about 5 minutes, and that the bots will come grab the parts of the suit off the quinjet. The cat still in his arms has finally relaxed to a degree, but it still doesn’t purr and its eyes stay open looking around at everything almost like it's trying to memorize it all.  
“Bring me up to the penthouse, J” He calls once in the elevator, “And place an order for things a cat would generally need, and have it express delivered in the next hour or so.”  
“As you wish, sir” comes the reply, then the elevator moves up quicker than a normal elevator. Once the doors open he walks out quickly, walking to the spare bedroom near his room and placing the cat on the bed.  
“Stay here a moment, I’ll be back with some water and see if I can scrounge up some food that's safe for you to eat” Tony says as he quickly steps out of the room, and shutting the door so the cat can't escape before he gets back. Leaning against the wall he just breathes for a moment, wondering what the hell he’s doing, but just coming to the conclusion that he’s Tony Stark he’s supposed to be eccentric.  
“J, is there any safe foods in the fridge I can give Green Eyes in there?” He asks pointing for no real reason behind himself to indicate whow he was talking about. Wandering away from the door, through the living room, and into the kitchen. Opening random cupboards until he finds two suitable dishes that’ll do for now, he fills one with water, then sets it aside.  
“On the second shelf, behind the tupperware of Dr. Banners curry sits some sliced turkey,” Jarvis says once he’s done with the water, “My quick search shows that its good for cats, sir”  
“That's good enough for me,” He mumbles as he moves stuff around to find the turkey, then once its found he grabs a few slices out of the container. Ripping it up into quick little pieces he deposits them into the bowl. Grabbing both he heads back towards the room he put Green Eyes in, entering it quickly he spots the cat still on the bed but now up near the headboard sniffing everything. Moving over to the side he sets the bowls on the floor near the bed, then while sending a somewhat apologetic smile over his shoulders, he leaves again, heading out for the med bay, not wanting to keep Bruce waiting any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Glaring sullenly at the foolish mortal as he walks out the door to find the green monsters smaller half. Loki sits on the bed wanting to turn his nose up at the food brought to him but his stomach didn’t agree with that notion. Moving carefully off the bed, he walks over to the bowls on the floor, disdainful about the fact that he has been lowered into this situation, but knowing that this is likely to have better options than if Amora had caught him. Grabbing a piece out with his teeth, he settles on his hunches and starts to slowly eat, but even so all of the food seems to disappear quite quickly. Not long after he starts to regret eating so much at once after not eating much at all recently, especially since his body is now several times smaller than it was before.  
Walking back to the bed he jumps up and gets himself comfortable on one of the pillows, thinking about the options he has left. He could stay here in the tower with his one time enemies, with some variation of protection from Amora, but not able to shift out of his cat form. Or he could try to escape as a cat, and hope that if he gets caught off the street again its not by any of his enemies. It would be a bit before he would be able to shift back anyway, the magic reserses he normally has all but depleted from his recent run and escape from both Amora and Asgard.  
Unimpressed with his options, he figures he will stay here until his magic gets stronger then he’ll make his escape, and will try to keep his true identity a secret. As he mulls it over, his eyes slowly slip shut, exhaustion finally digging its claws in and pulling him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short chapter, but life happens ya know?


	7. Chapter 7

“Where you at, Brucie Bear?” Tony calls as he walks through the doors of the medbay, smiling cheekily as he watches bruce simultaneously roll his eyes and grimaces in Tony's direction. Not seeming to want to explain once again that he doesn’t like that nickname, bruce just tells Tony to come over and let him examine his arm once again.  
Not really paying any attention to what's happening, he starts to ramble about upgrades he wants to make to his suit, to Jarvis, and maybe they could work together on a project in the future.  
“You were lucky this time, Tony,” Bruce says, interrupting him mid ramble, “A few inches to the right and this could have cut some tendons, not to mention arteries. It'll need a few stitches, and when it's all done and bandaged you'll need to take it somewhat easy on this arm so they don’t accidentally get pulled out”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Big Green” Tony says with a grin saying he will probably listen for a few hours then get bored and do what he's not supposed to anyway.  
Bruce just glares at him but decides that it's a losing battle, and just sighs in exasperation. “Just take it easy for the rest of the night, at least, you most likely need rest as I highly doubt you went to sleep like you said you would when I left the lab last night. Plus you now have the cat up in your penthouse, probably in need of a good bath and probably some attention.”  
“Fine, Fine, I’ll do as you say, mom.” Tony says cheekily as he starts to walk away to head back up to his penthouse, to see if Green Eyes had destroyed his guest room. Not saying anything, Jarvis automatically brings him up to his private part of the tower.  
“How’s Green eyes doing, Jarvis?” he asks as he heads over to the bar to grab a cup of scotch, cause fuck it if he can’t go down to the workshop he's going to have a glass of alcohol.  
“My sensors indicate that he’s sleeping, sir” Is his only reply. Letting his head drop onto the bar with a small think, he starts questioning himself and berating himself on bringing the cat home with him. He’s never once had a pet, as Howard would never allow such a thing, why was he so intent on this one of many strays he's come across in his lifetime?  
“Ah, fuck it, who knows what or why Tony Stark does anything, sometimes not even tony stark himself” he mumbles to himself before standing back upright and downing the last of his scotch. Leaving the glass on the bar he makes his way towards the spare room, deciding that he should probably give the cat a bath before he showers least he gets messy all over again.  
Pushing open the door, he stops the cat right away, seeming asleep on one of the many pillows Pepper had picked out for the room. A glance to the side shows him that the cat ate at least. He walks closer to the bed but before he even gets within a few feet of the bed the cat springs up and has its back against the headboard, pupils just slits from fright. Tony just holds his hands out for a moment, watching as the cat finally calms back down, but still wont come any closer.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, he sticks his hand out towards the cat, whos unnervingly green eyes watch him every step of the way. When there's only about half a foot from his fingers to the cat he stops, palm up, letting the cat decide what to do next. After a few moments, and what suspiciously looks like an eye roll later, the cats slowly steps forward sniffing at his fingertips. Seeming to have decided whatever where it came to him, it turned and curled up on a pillow, its eyes nearly shut with just a sliver of green being left to be seen.  
Reaching slowly, he brings the had up to rub behind the cats ears and along his spine, and after a few motions of his hand he starts to feel a slight rumble in the cats chest as purrs start going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a good possibility that this will be mostly from Tony's perspective, as it seems to come easier to me than Loki's.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Unbetad so any and all mistakes are entirely my fault and I apologize, but the idea came to while at work and I just had to get it written down.


End file.
